1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seats which may be folded for storage or transport. In particular, the invention relates to a three-legged stool which folds into a relatively flat package.
2. Prior Art
Chairs and seats having three points of support are quite stable. This is because three points determine a plane and so a three-legged seat may always be established with all support surfaces lying within a given plane even though the surface on which the seat is emplaced is generally rough and uneven. Among people who travel frequently, such as campers, musicians, and the like, a need exists for a seat which may be folded to a small package for ease of transport and storage. The need is particularly demonstrated amongst musicians who have a need for a seat which allows them freedom of movement and provides then with the ability to rest their feet at various levels above the floor. Such needs are seldom met by chairs or seats, which may be available at the place at which the musicians are performing. It is thus that musicians frequently carry stools and the like with them when they move from job to job. The difficulty of transporting standard stools and the like adds to the burden the musician has in transporting his musical equipment from job to job.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,243, Crutcher discloses a seat suggested for use by musicians. The primary aspect of the seat is the seating element itself which has an elongated side to provide support for the thigh of a person seated on the chair whereas the other side of the seat element is cut away to permit that leg freedom of movement. Crutcher does present a folding arrangement of a chair utilizing his seating element but the mechanics whereby the seat is folded eliminates the advantage of the three point support. Crutcher requires that the seat element be permanently attached to the frame. This arrangement limits Crutcher's ability to design a collapsible frame in a manner other than that disclosed by him in the subject patent.
It is interesting to note that Crutcher discloses a stool having a three point support. The stool, however, is a fixed structure and is not collapsible for ease of transport. Crutcher then discloses two other structures which are capable of being collapsed for transport but do not provide a three point support when erected for use by a person. In addition, a person using a seat of Crutcher's design is provided with no footrests for raising his feet to differing levels above the floor. At best, a person utilizing Crutcher's seat would be able to rest his heel on the lower reinforcing member which has an edge resting on the floor. It should also be noted that the rectangular structure of Crutcher's folding seat is inherently a weak structure. Unlike a structure with triangular elements in it, rectangular structures tend to distort when subjected to force moments such as may be encountered on a seat as a person shifts his position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stool having cross members at several levels to provide footrests for a person using the stool; a stool having the capability to fold into a compact package for ease of storage and transport. The frame of the innovative stool disclosed herein is rugged and capable of being subjected to rough handling such as may be encountered by the frequent transport requirements of musicians, campers, and the like.